


Cabbapple Tides

by FadedSepia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Mentions of The apples, fruit romance, fruit romantic suicide, what hath crack fics wrought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: A Cabbage/Pineapple fanfic because many are my sins, and I must atone for them. Many thanks to Odamaki for guidance, and for showing us the path of produce and love. Prepare for melodramatic fruit.





	Cabbapple Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cabbapple Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209831) by [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki). 



The pineapple had once, long ago in its earliest moments at the fruit stall, heard tell of what happened on the sea. If, like the coconut, a fruit was blessed with a hard and buoyant shell, one might float away, far beyond the grasping hands of humans, to lay down one’s burden and rest upon new shores. There, spoke the bruised and softening mangoes, one could plant their seeds with hope, and the promise of a blossoming future. But, for itself, the pineapple knew that could never be. It was a bromeliad, burdened with flesh that would soften, rot, and sink. Though it might plant upon these shores, there was no hope of escape from the legged overlords who toyed with its fate.

The brief moment of kindness – or, dare the pineapple think it, affection – had ended all too swiftly at the hands of the human and its bellowing hunting beast. To think that, only the morning previous, the world had seemed so lovely. So new!

When the creatures had grown sick of their game, when, at last, the scrape of sand and pricking of teeth had subsided, the pineapple had been abandoned where the beach met the road, leant against a great tree.

“Stay, child. Many are those lost on the river of burning tar. Rest.”

And so it rested. Savouring the respite, the pineapple waited. The sun fell, the night bringing with it cool, salt-tinged breezes from over the sea. In the quiet of the evening, a white creature descended from the heavens, prodding at the pineapple’s skin, and the fruit made its decision. In the cool of the night, the great tree slept on, rusting softly in its dreams, and the pineapple brushed leaves against its trunk. ‘ _Thank you, old mother.’_ It dug its stiff leaves into the sand, and the pineapple rolled off, hobbling as it went.

It was no mean task, to move across the heavier grit a the edge of the sand. The pebbles scraped at its scales, leaving thin rivulets of juice to become tacky with grime. The moon had fallen, leaving the pineapple to navigate only by touch, and the occasional bright lights that roared across the roadway.

It dared not cross. Only just after it had begun this sojourn, a great conveyance had rolled by. Within had been that human, that wretched, horrible brute, surrounded by great cages – hewn from wood of some poor ochromid – holding a bevy of young apples. What cruel things were humans, to torture such delicate fruits. The creature had tossed an apple, half maimed by its teeth, upon the scorching lane. Its screams had been unbearable, only subsiding when it was crushed beneath great wheels, it seeds left to desiccate and die in the sun.

The pineapple rolled on, trailing juice behind it, until the first rays of dawn peaked above the horizon. The old tree was still visible in the distance. ‘ _Have I truly made so little progress?’_ It shuddered to a stop, turning once more to the sea. _‘Perhaps that will be better.’_ thought the pineapple. If it was to go, why should it linger in this place, at the whim of humans and their depravity?

With a tired rustle of leaves, the battered bromeliad turned in to the wind, at last giving the reigns to cruel gravity, and began its roll downhill. There was relief, at last, for the declination was smooth. There was no more need of fighting, for the pineapple had found peace in this final surrender. It was bouncing, twirling leaves over stamen toward the surf, when it jolted to stop in a deep rut. Exhausted at the thought of having to press on, it wailed. “Will this torture never cease?” It did not expect a response.

“Pineapple!”

There, only a few rolls away, was the source of the rut. Its leaves were tattered, one veined rib cracked and bending horribly, but there was no mistaking it. This was the same vegetable. It had been spared!

“You… You are here. You are here!”

“Oh, how I have searched for you, pineapple!” The vegetable rolled closer, broken leaf dragging in the sand. “I am but a humble cabbage, but I could not stop myself in following after you.”

They were together once more, leaves barely brushing as the sand warmed around them. “I had not even the hope that I might see you, again.” said the pineapple. “Though I am heartened so at seeing you now, before the end.”

“The end?”

“I am going to sea. I should rather rot in peace than be an amusement for humans. So I shall float away.” The pineapple sighed sadly, once more turning to where the waves met the sand. “Come with me, cabbage. Your leaves are broad. Let the sea carry us both.”

Gently, pineapple brushed a stiff leaf against the cabbage, careful of its broken rib. Without hesitation, the cabbage twined their leaves together, though its words were apprehensive. “I am dense. I may sink you, dear pineapple.”

“It is well, for we shall be together.” The pineapple rolled forward, tugging cabbage along beside it as the two edged nearer the shoreline. “We shall go together, cabbage. ‘Til all goes to seed, we shall go together.”

They leaned in against each other, listening to the soft cries of the white creatures that flitted across the sky. The tide rose, salty and cool around them. When once again it fell, it left only a few bright leaves upon the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the fine people of the Gundam Wing Fandom on tumblr.


End file.
